


What To Buy Your Warlock Husband Who Has Everything

by Aangel1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Alec and Magnus travel to Paris during the winter season to celebrate their wedding anniversary.Both men spoil each other and are happy husbands in love.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	What To Buy Your Warlock Husband Who Has Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone!
> 
> Long story short: my college final happened among other things, but I am back with a Malec Christmas one shot.
> 
> This is the longest one shot I have ever written, and I am proud that I took the hard effort to research and dedicate time to write this.  
> 

The Lightwood Bane Residence- Alicante 

Alec Lightwood Is exhausted, he glanced at the desk to which the transfer reports were splayed across, and he groaned.

A knock at the door startled him a bit, and he could not believe who stood before him.

His husband. The High Warlock of Alicante, the flamboyant Magnus Bane.

“ Lost track of time? ”

Magnus waltzed into his husband’s office with the virility of a dancer, and he sat himself in Alec’s lap to which he could not help himself, and gave his angel a loving kiss which lasted a bit longer than he wanted, but he did not seem to care. All he cared about was his Alexander and nothing more.

Alec slightly pulled away and said in the soft husky voice that his warlock husband so greatly admired.  
“ I love you. ”  
“ I love you too Alexander.”

They both leaned in and pressed their lips together once more resulting in Alec lifting Magnus and placing him on his desk, Magnus laid flat on his back while Alec straddled him.

Magnus placed his ringed hands upon Alec’s face, his thumbs traced his angel’s cheekbones feeling the five’ o clock shadow that made his warrior husband even more attractive.

Alec leaned his face into the warlock’s touch causing a shiver to course through their spines.

They resumed where they left, the heat from before eased into an aura of tenderness and just wanting to be near each other was what they were fine with.

Alec cleared his throat before beginning a conversation with the sentence, “ Since our anniversary is coming up, where do you think we could go to spend some time alone? ”

“ We have traveled to exotic destinations and believe me, we may have wrecked many hotel rooms during our courtship. We certainly did spend our honeymoon on my private island in Indonesia. ” Magnus’s voice dropped to a sultry tone while he leaned and whispered in Alec’s ear.

Alec’s face flushed bright red at the memories of when he and Magnus stayed at a secluded and private Indonesian island, to which they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other for the entirety of their honeymoon.

“ I was thinking maybe we could travel to Paris again? We should probably stay somewhere fancy to your liking, and then we can look through the nooks and crannies of the city. ”

“ Oh, how romantic. You, my darling are the bravest, and most loyal shadowhunter, not to mention the most angelic and exquisite being Raziel has ever created. ” Magnus said while grazing his ringed finger underneath Alec’s chin while his eyes hypothesized his husband’s making him shiver in utter delight.

“ Magnus stop teasing please. ” Alec’s cheeks burned at his husband’s flirtatious comments about how amazing he was. And Alec being Alec could not seem to get enough of it, no matter what.

“ Well, now that we have controlled ourselves…we can certainly travel to Paris and celebrate our anniversary. And you can surprise me however you want. ” Magnus grazed his upper lip lightly against Alec’s lip in a feather like touch leaving Alec’s state of mind blank.

Alec had certainly wanted to continue kissing his husband, but he knew that there was no time to waste if they wanted to arrive at their destination safely.

Magnus removed himself from Alec’s warm embrace, and he used his hands by moving in a graceful trance and a Portal effortlessly warped into the room. Magnus then used his magic and snapped two overnight bags for him and Alec.

“ Shall we go? ” Alec asked, a soft and sincere smile, his hazel hues sparkled like a thousand stars.  
They held hands and walked into the Portal, eagerly enlightened for their vacation to begin.

\----

Paris France

A cold gust of wind perfumed the air around the bustling streets of the iconically famous Arc de Triomphe.

The hordes of citizens and tourists were scrambling to return home in the midst of winter. Stores were decorated in luminous Christmas lighting that shone ever so beautifully that it may have come from a storybook. Musicians lined the sidewalks with their gifted talent of singing or dancing that made onlookers want to burst out a tune.  
A Portal erupted from the entrance of the world renowned Le Bristol Paris Hotel. Magnus and Alec emerged in safe hands despite a little nausea that came with traveling through with magic.  
The warlock's eyes twinkled in the warm light emanating from the surrounding lights of the city and Alec could not help but lean in and kissed his love on the cheek.

They were welcomed by the doorman who in his golden years bid them with a soft smile The doorman was dressed in what is expected of a hotel employee. Fine linen splashed in forest green with a hat to match and the man’s accent was intent on his French heritage and said “ Bonjour mon nom est Raoul, bienvenue à Paris ”.

Magnus nodded silently and responded back with, “ Merci Raoul. ” and he and Alec entered the building.

It was like stepping back into the nineteen twenties. The main entrance looked like it came from The Great Gatsby. Except for the fact that the building still retained its original design, but elevated to fit the modern chic flare of the city of lights.

Magnus and Alec came to the front desk where a stunning woman with golden hues of blond hair that shone and lovely brown eyes stood behind the rich mahogany desk. Behind the woman, were rows and rows of room keys.  
“ Bonjour, and welcome to the Le Bristol Paris Hotel. My name is Charlotte, may I help you? ”

Magnus with his usual splendor charm wooed the woman and replied with, “ Mademoiselle Charlotte, we have a reservation here under the name Lightwood-Bane. ”

To which Charlotte answered, “ Oui, of course. We do have our marvelous Honeymoon Suite available, is that your selection Mousier Lightwood- Bane? ”  
“ Yes, we’d like that very much. ”

After signing the necessary documents and being handed their room keys, Magnus and Alec effortlessly entered the wrought-iron elevator and headed up.

By the time they had reached the top portion of the building, they could not deny the tension any longer and pulled the other into a sweet and thoughtful kiss which then turned quite steamy.  
Alec removed the key from his left jacket pocket and without leaving his lips from his husband’s, inserted the key into the lock. They quickly headed inside for some much-needed alone time.

The next day  
8’ o'clock in the morning

Nestled in the soft cotton sheets was a handsome youth that Michelangelo himself would have carved a statue if given the chance.

Magnus glanced at his husband, never taking his eyes off of him. The sunlight shone its bright rays on how elegant Alec looked sleeping away.

The warlock then ran his fingers through Alec’s disheveled dark brown locks, tracing the soft and smooth skin of his cheek then jawline.  
Soft hazel irises slowly opened to which Magnus could not help but lean in and kiss those decadent lips, resulting in Alec sweetly kissing his loving husband back.

“ Good morning ”  
“ Morning ”

The happy couple studied each other for a brief moment before Alec removed himself from the cozy cocoon and said to Magnus, “ Why don’t you take a nice long shower while I go make us breakfast .”

“ Alexander, I’d be delighted to oblige your request. ”

To which Magnus sauntered into the bathroom completely nude and left the door open leaving Alec playfully rolling his eyes at his husband’s teasing.

Alec walked from the bedroom in a haze resembling one’s curiosity. The suite was something else. The Honeymoon Suite on Le Bristol’s eighth and top floor offered panoramic views overlooking the city's most beautiful monuments. It also featured chevron-patterned oak-parquet floors and romantic views from dormer windows and its several balconies, the suite's exceptional luxury was a haven for lovers. The 1,905-square-foot accommodation comprised an enormous sitting room with ivory-hued walls and an elegant bedroom in muted tones punctuated with flowered chintz.

The suite also had two walk-in closets with an interconnecting bathroom, along with a shower-steam room to which Alec and Magnus will enjoy using to the duality of their stay. The views of the stunning Eiffel Tower and the Rue Du Faubourg Saint-Honoré were magnificent, Alec even noticed that the suite came with its own fully stocked kitchen to which he excitedly entered.

He carefully set everything he needed in order to wow his husband. Alec first began by adding a mixture of beaten eggs, onions, tomatoes, and other seasonal vegetables into a sizzling hot pan. The sweetened aroma of French coffee watered Alec’s mouth, he poured the liquid into two petite tea cups with a uniquely and captivating pattern of roses and iridescent swirls. He finally prepared the finishing touches to the omelets, adding a teaspoon of vanilla creamer and a dollop of whipped cream to the French toast. He laid everything in a vintage wooden breakfast tray and walked casually back to the bedroom.

Magnus causally was adding the final touch to his outfit when the bedroom door opened revealing Alec still in his pajamas carrying a breakfast tray filled with delicious food.

“ Hey, I made you breakfast. Honestly, I hope you like it. ” Alec scratched his head in nervousness.

Magnus took the first bite, he chewed for a mere minute and smiled. His cheeks upturned into a tender smile, and he answered to Alec, “ Darling, this is the most precious reward I’d ever received. A man could get used to this type of treatment. ”

“ I’m glad you like it. Now come on, there’s a schedule that I want to stick to while we’re here and I do not want to waste it. ” Alec said tenderly, his eyes showed happiness.

After Alec had cleaned himself, he and Magnus left the hotel in warm comfortable clothing even if it was winter in Paris. Alec himself wore his usual black attire, and he brought a black beanie that he purchased himself without Magnus knowing. Magnus’s wardrobe for winter however was something else. His style still retained the high fashion he had been known for, yet he managed to give a tiny bit of an overall modern style to one of his outfits. His hair remained as fabulous as always, his slacks had molded his perfectly shaped bottom to good use, his coat was a black Hugo Boss short-length coat with water-repellent fabric and a gray cotton scarf for keeping the chill away.

They casually strode along the humming commute absorbing the wonders of Parisian city life, when the happy couple had reached their first stop which was the Trocadero ice rink. Magnus had no problem snapping his fingers and magicking his skates on, Alec on the other hand struggled to tie his laces. Until Magnus just could not help but chuckle at his husband tackle the art of tying ice skates but in the end Alec had gotten the hang of it and joins his husband on the ice.

Swarms of mundane families glided around the rink, laughing and having a good time. Alec meanwhile kept slipping until Magnus skated over to him, and took both of his hands guiding him slowly to which Alec progressed until he slipped again once more landing on top of Magnus which both men giggled cheerily.

After their not smooth ice skating lesson, Alec led Magnus to the café Angelina on the street Rue De Rivoli for brunch. They entered the abode which housed a feeling of warmth and dined on a scrumptious and mouth-watering Quiché and Alec devoured every single bit.

With their brunch over, Alec continued to lead his husband all through the city. They even arrived near the Louvre to enter and even shop at all five covered passages of Paris such as the Galerie Vivienne to which Magnus purchased a bottle of wine at the shop of Legrand Filles et Fils, They eased through Passage des Panoramas, sauntered through Passage Jouffroy, admiring the modern architecture, happily traversing through Passage Brady also known as the Little India of Paris, all the way to the end of the fifth and final mark which was Galerie Véro-Dodat known as the hidden gem of the neighborhood.

It was evening and Alec along with Magnus at his side proceeded to the celebrated Opera Garnier. Magnus and Alec walked through the doors of the prestigious building in tuxedos that even had mundane men and women glancing in their direction.

“ Did you know that this building was commanded to be built on the behest of Emperor Napoleon III himself? ” Magnus explained to Alec about his time living in Paris while waiting for the opening of the selected show to begin.Thus, the curtain rose up and the first notes of the orchestra struck rows of audience members.

The ballet ‘Giselle’ was an enchanting spectacle filled with bright, earthly scenes and hypnotic choreography. By the end of the finale, everyone applauded in delight at the mesmerizingly and hauntingly beautiful love story.

At midnight, Alec led his love by the hand down the steps of the Opera and swept Magnus into an earth shattering kiss filled with such love and devotion. They then hailed a taxi that brought them back to the hotel, even made out in the elevator because the two were the only ones while the rest of the building slept.

Seconds past, Alec led his armour to the bedroom, among the soft candle lit atmosphere Alec Lightwood made sensual tender love to his husband, and the aftermath was so great, both men could see their souls as one.

Soft whispering echoed in the room, words that spoke of eternal promise and kisses imprinted on skin marking the other as not only as partners but as mates for life.

“Promise me, this is forever Magnus.” Alec whispered against his warlock’s neck inhaling the rich sandalwood aroma from his glistening skin.

“ I promise Alexander. Every fiber of my being is tied to you only. My heart is yours. Aku cinta kamu. ”

One final kiss sealed their vows.

Their love is all consuming and it burns bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to all!  
> Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo para todos!


End file.
